Eliza-Olivia Friendship
The friendship between Eliza Bell and Olivia Jerl was formed prior to the first season of Clearwater. They are one of the longest-lasting and iconic friendships on the series. They are known as Elivia (El'iza/Oli'via). History Overview The friendship between Eliza and Olivia started many years before the series' start. They went into high school being extremely close, with Olivia helping Eliza with her relationship drama and Eliza being a shoulder to cry on for Olivia due to her mother's abuse. As time went on and both girls started to derail, they strayed further from each other. When Olivia faked a suicide to escape her mother in the sixth season, it leaves Eliza heartbroken and feeling guilty. Season 1 In Keep Holding On, Eliza approaches Olivia outside of her house and asks why she asked to to come. Olivia tells her she can't deal with her mother anymore and she's making her hurt herself again. Eliza gets sad and tells her that she thought she quit, but Olivia explains that her mother threw a pan at her, showing her blood from a cut on her head. Eliza is shocked and tells her she can't live there anymore, but Olivia says she has no proof. Eliza tells her the gash on her head is proof, but Olivia says that the cuts on her wrists were her doing, so they might think the other wounds are as well. Eliza realizes she's right and recommends she set up a hidden camera to get footage of her mother abusing her. Eliza tells it it would work and her siblings would be taken away from her mother too so they can't hurt her either. After Eliza tells her she would get separated from her siblings as she would go stay with her father and they wouldn't since they have a different father, Olivia tells her she can't be away from them. Eliza tells her it would good for them as they wouldn't grow up in the same hostile environment Olivia did. Eliza tells her she has a choice to make and leaves. Olivia later checks in with Eliza and Scott and says she deleted the footage that she got because she doesn't want to be separated from her siblings. In Dancing On My Own (1), Olivia and Eliza are at the school dance and Olivia asks Eliza if she's seen Scott anywhere. Eliza said she hasn't, but mentioned that he told her Olivia was acting weird earlier and asks if everything is okay. Olivia said she's okay, she just needs to find Scott, so Eliza tells her to ask Brittany or Chloe. After they talk to them, Eliza discusses how Olivia still has feelings for Scott despite him being with Harley and that Harley didn't "steal" Scott from Olivia, since she never knew she liked him. Olivia asks who else she's supposed to blame and runs off, leaving Eliza upset for her. In Dancing On My Own (2), after Eliza watches Olivia spread lies about Harley to make her look bad, Eliza tells Moon who then calls Olivia out for lying. Olivia knows it was Eliza who told her and is upset she said anything, but Eliza said Scott and Harley don't deserve what she's doing to them. In Eyes Open, Eliza runs into her and she asks what's wrong so Eliza tells her about the guy begging her for nude pictures. Olivia tells her not to send him any, period. When Eliza gets a picture of his penis, Olivia asks to see it and Eliza quickly tells her no. In The Change, Olivia is present as Eliza's other friends try to convince her to not try to tell her sister to get a sex change and Olivia is very confused by the entire conversation. In Give Me All Your Luvin', Olivia approaches Eliza and tells her there's drama starting with Scott and he's going to do something rebellious and she's scared he's going down the wrong path. Eliza says there's not much they can do and they can't tell him not to do something he wants to do. Olivia takes this as Eliza not caring about Scott and tells her she'll deal with it on her own. Eliza later runs into Scott who tells her Olivia has lost her mind and Eliza finds her crying into Sadie's arms. Sadie tells Eliza that Olivia threatened Scott to stop smoking and Olivia says she just wanted to keep him safe. Eliza assures Olivia he will forgive her and talks to Scott for her. When Scott isn't sure about being friends with Olivia again, Eliza lies to Olivia and tells her that Scott just needs some time and then will be fine, feeling guilty for lying to her, but thinking it was the right thing to do to keep Olivia from freaking out again. In Force A Smile (1), Eliza and Blake are making out on Olivia's locker and she tells them to stop. After Blake leaves, Eliza sees Olivia's new scars and asks what happened. Olivia tells her it was just the usual and Eliza asks how much she can take, as her mother is getting worse. Olivia grows irritable since she doesn't like to talk about it, but Eliza tells her she should find someone to talk about it to. When Olivia tells her she can't, Eliza apologizes for bringing it up. Eliza then plans to tell the guidance counselor about everything behind Olivia's back, fearing for her health both mentally and physically. In Force A Smile (2), Eliza learns from Olivia's mother that Olivia never came home from school and is missing and along with Scott, gets a group together to find her. After they find her after looking all night, Eliza is relieved and hugs her. Olivia tells her goodbye and that she's not coming back, although everyone eventually gets her to stay. Season 2 In Midnight City, Olivia and Eliza are on the phone and Eliza is sad Olivia couldn't go with them to the mall due to her house arrest due to her running away. Eliza mentions a party that night and wants Olivia to go. Eliza later shows up at Olivia's window and tells her Moon is distracting the cops and this is her only time to leave. They then leave for the party together. She then tries to get her back without anyone noticing, but after seeing a ton of cop cars around her house, they both realize they saw she was gone. In 21 Guns (1), Kat and Olivia come through Eliza's window and discuss her new boyfriend, who Eliza discovered was in a cult. Olivia finds this scary and thinks Eliza should leave him. In Long Way to Happy, Olivia is extremely nervous to ask her new boyfriend, Troy, to come to dinner with her mother since he doesn't know about her mother's abuse and Eliza points out she barely kept it together asking him. In This Too Shall Pass, Olivia walks by an argument between Sophie and Eliza and immediately jumps to Eliza's defense by punching Sophie in the nose. Eliza is stunned and quickly leaves along with Olivia before Sophie can retaliate. In Play With Fire, Eliza tells Olivia about the letters and appearances her ex-boyfriends have been making and how nervous they are making her. Olivia tells her to tell Dex, but when Eliza rejects the idea, she tells her that she has to tell someone. When Eliza still refuses to let anyone else know, Olivia takes matters into her own hands by asking Ethan to talk to Blake and getting him to leave Eliza alone. She tells Eliza about this after Ethan talks to Blake. She leaves along with Ethan after Dex comes by and overhears what they were talking about. Season 3 In Girl On Fire, Olivia is eating lunch with Angel and Scott and Moon approaches them, very upset and asks what's wrong with Eliza. Angel mentions how she's been bitchy ever since dating Dex, which Olivia says is odd because he's the nicest guy ever. In Wonderwall (1), they are both at Dex's surprise party and jump out to wish him happy birthday as he and Scott walk into his house. Olivia is seen being excited to start drinking along with everyone else but Eliza. In Ray of Light, Olivia drags Eliza into the bathroom and explains that she has to end her mother's abuse once and for all before she starts doing it to her younger siblings. After saying how she can't take it any longer, Olivia calls child services and when Eliza is scared that things could go wrong, Olivia says she'll take the risk to save her brother and sister. As they leave school with Troy, Olivia is approached by a policeman who explains that an anonymous caller reported abuse in her household and she's going to have to go with them. Troy is shocked that someone would do that, and Olivia admits to him that it was her who did it and finally took control of the situation. She hugs Eliza and kisses Troy, who offer her luck and their help if needed. In Same Love, Olivia sees Eliza looking upset in the hall and asks what's wrong. When Eliza tells her that Dex is annoying, Olivia asks what he did this time, and Eliza explains that he doesn't seem excited to see her anymore like he does with other people and she had to tell him to stop talking to Scott because they were getting too close. Olivia is shocked by this and calls her a cling monster, saying that is never attractive to people. Eliza tells her she doesn't want him to leave her, and Olivia tells her he won't if Eliza stops being crazy and she can't dictate who he's friends with. Olivia tells her that guys need guy time, and Dex and Scott are like brothers so Dex is probably upset that Eliza told him to cut him off. Eliza tells her he doesn't need bro time, he needs her time and he's still not over his brother's death, so he needs her. Olivia tells her guys mourn differently and to just show him she's there for him and he'll come to her when he's ready. She tells her again not to tell him who he can be friends with and Eliza rolls her eyes as they walk off together. Olivia motions for Eliza to join her and Alicia in class and Eliza tells them that Dex blew her off for Eric. Olivia reminds her she doesn't own him and offers for Eliza to meet her at the beach that night to hang with her while she does her community service hours from the stolen car incident. Eliza is initially hesitant, but Olivia reminds her it's better than staying home doing nothing. Eliza decides to go, but Alicia passes and Olivia tells Eliza she and Alicia are partners for the lab and to find someone else. Eliza finds Brendan and as they hit it off, Olivia watches suspiciously. That night at the beach, Olivia is picking up trash as Eliza arrives and Olivia complains that they won't let her have electronics, so she can't listen to music and has three hours to go. Eliza jokes that this is why people don't crash other people's cars and Olivia justifies her actions by saying she thought she had to at the time. Eliza is hit in the head with a frisbee, which is revealed to be Brendan's. As they talk again, Olivia notices they want her to go, and picks up trash elsewhere. Once she notices them getting too friendly, Olivia comes over and asks Eliza to help her, causing Brendan to leave. Eliza is mad Olivia did that, but Olivia calls Eliza out for having double standards as Dex isn't allowed to talk to other girls, but Eliza is here flirting heavily with a boy. Eliza denies flirting, but Olivia tells her she wonders what else would have happened if she didn't come over since Brendan already flashed her his body. Eliza tells her she's leaving and to have fun cleaning up other people's garbage, causing Olivia to look extremely angry. In Almost Is Never Enough, Olivia is at the courthouse for her custody case and Brittany asks why Scott and Eliza aren't there for her today. She tells them they're up to their own stuff nowadays, looking glum. Season 4 In Know Your Enemy, Eliza bumps into Olivia after hurriedly leaving the chem lab and in doing so, knocks Olivia's books out of her hand. Olivia is initially annoyed, and tells her to watch out, but softens up and hugs Eliza after she apologizes. Eliza asks how her break was, and Olivia informs her that she was at her mother's house every single day. She changes the subject and asks why Eliza was leaving the chem lab so quick, wondering if she was making out with her side bae. Eliza tells her she was just getting homework she missed, and Olivia asks how things are with her and Brendan and if they are still a thing. Eliza doesn't give her any details and Olivia guilts her by saying she thought they told each other everything, but sees now Eliza has a perfect boyfriend and an asshole she neglects him for. Eliza tells her she's not neglecting Dex and to calm the shade. Olivia points out she's definitely betraying Dex, which upsets Eliza, who explains she doesn't tell Olivia things anymore because she always judges her. Olivia tells her what she's doing is selfish and dumb and she should break up with Dex or end things with Brendan. Eliza tells her she loves Dex, but he's been different since his brother died and she hates having to fight for his attention with Scott. Olivia tells her to dump him, asking if she even has feelings anymore. Eliza says she does and can't live without him, and Olivia tells her it's not fair she's stringing Dex along while finding passion with Brendan. Eliza says they've only banged four times and Olivia tells her it's wrong, but that she won't tell anybody. Olivia then notices Dex and Brendan laughing and talking together and beams, finding it hilarious that Eliza's boyfriend and side piece are becoming friends. She calls it karma and laughs to herself as she leaves Eliza panicked. In Glory and Gore, Olivia is talking to Eliza and Brittany when Dex comes up and calls out Eliza for cheating on him with Brendan. After Eliza starts calling out Scott for telling Dex, Olivia tries to get her to stop and gets very angry at Eliza after she tells Dex that Scott has been in love with him since they met. Olivia gets very annoyed with the amount of drama going on and holds Eliza back as she gets extremely furious. After Dex breaks up with Eliza and him and Scott storm off, Olivia tells Eliza it was very low for her to tell Dex about Scott. Eliza counters that by saying Scott told Dex about her and Brendan, asking what she was supposed to do. Olivia tells her she should have admitted to her mistakes and Scott deserves better and then leaves Eliza along with Brittany, disappointed. In Bed of Lies, Eliza pulls Olivia aside in the hall and asks when everyone started to hate her. Olivia tells her it was since she became a mega bitch. Eliza asks since when she was a mega bitch and Olivia explains she cheated on her boyfriend, was awful Scott, and has treated her friends badly. Eliza admits to doing that stuff, but says she's still the same Eliza. Olivia tells her the Eliza she knows wouldn't have abused her boyfriend or cheated. She then tells Eliza people have reason to turn this against her when she can't believe she's being perceived this way. She then tells her to try and fix things. She later sees Eliza crying while with Troy and asks her if everything is okay. Eliza tells her a new problem has arose and Olivia shoos Troy away so they can talk. Eliza reveals to Olivia that she thinks she's pregnant and after Eliza lists off the symptoms she has, Olivia tells her not to freak out since she might not be. Eliza then reveals she is also late on her period, but Olivia is still confident she's not pregnant. Eliza then reveals that the father could be Dex or Brendan and Olivia says it doesn't get worse than this. Eliza and Moon then plan to take it together after school, and Olivia says she wants to be there, but can't because of her mom, which Eliza understands. In Ultraviolence, Olivia finds Eliza in the hallway and tells her she's on a whole new level of bitch after pinning her abortion on Moon, telling her it was leaked by Clearwater Secrets that the abortion was actually her's. Eliza tries to say it was a lie, but Olivia tells her there's texts and she's disgusting and everyone knows that now and walks off, upset by her friend's actions. Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Trivia * Eliza was one of the first people who knew about Olivia's abusive mother. * Eliza spearheaded the search party for Olivia when she runs away in the first season finale. * They have both chosen Scott over each other on multiple occasions. * They have been known to plot behind each other's backs in order to do what they think the other needs, but doesn't want. * Neither girl was there for the other during their lowest point on the series. Eliza was not there for Olivia during her suicidal stage and Olivia was not there for Eliza when her mental disorder got out of control. * They were both part of a friend group in middle school that included Chloe Kaven, Brittany Brith, Scott Taylor, Gina Reynolds, Keith Rossen, and Moon Stellar that partially carried over to high school for some time. * When Olivia faked her suicide, she left her note with Eliza because she trusted her the most. * Eliza single-handedly fought for Olivia to have a plaque at the school following her alleged suicide. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7